


Poems

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: :'), Congratulations, F/F, I actually made this pretty deep wtf?, I figured I should write something like this sometime, I used a Sayori poem quote in this, I went deep into poems, Monika is a yandere, Monika is so visibly empty, No lesbians die...yet, She's boring, Well - Freeform, Well not really, XD, Yuri doesn't have any fucking story, Yuri is her starlight, but still, don't translate this please, everything else is up to your imagination, get roasted gurl, here it is, here's a gift back, i wrote this at like 9pm on friday, i'm not continuing this, let this story be weIrDly dEeP, oooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: "Her poems were alive."





	Poems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/gifts).



> "But a poem is never actually finished. It just stops moving." -Sayori, 2017
> 
> Sincerely,  
> -Yoywe (The Author)

Monika always had found writing poetry was easy. Too easy, in fact. Just think of something, throw in some metaphorical stuff in there, use sophisticated words (or not), shake it all up together and here you go! That's what she thought a poem was. She didn't think most people threw their hearts in there as well, their emotions, their thoughts. She didn't think to do that herself, so that was why her poems were...missing something. Everyone felt there was something left out in there. And Monika didn't care to put that missing puzzle piece in the poems, she didn't care enough to make it...complete. Though, poems are never complete. You can always add in more, at different times, you can always put something in there. They just stop moving. 

Of course, a poem comes from things like inspiration. For Monika, it was more of a..."look around the room and find something to write about" type of situation. But then again, who knows how deep this poem is going to go? Maybe it will be sunshine and happiness, or there will be more underneath the skin. The sheet of paper which had another person's world projected onto it, being put in your hands. Can you imagine?

Holding somebody's life in your own hands, all onto a sheet of crumpled paper?

Monika could feel the energy from the poem in her hands, she could understand what was meant behind it. Yet, why didn't she think doing that herself? Was her life so bland she had nothing to write about...? That can't be true. Her life was filled with dark epiphany, a realization past anyone's control. A sudden knock off the usual rails your existence rode on, an unexpected turn of everything you had ever thought of. Something unprecedented, curious. That was her. That was her being.

 

Her inspiration was the nonexistence of a real world, and everything was meaningless in it. But the world beyond is as well, so what is the point?

 

Her poems were blank.

 

Until she arrived.

A ray of starlight that felt sent right to her, but seemingly as meaningless as everyone else - pretty, as everyone, just...a girl. A file. But that wasn't what Monika felt around her, she was in love. But how? If everything was nothing, then why did she feel this way? 

Her poems didn't feel blank anymore.

They were full of joy. Of content. Of love. She was no longer nothing. She was something. Something new. Something that had been shed light on, renewed into something once again alive, someone. A vessel that was now complete. With the help of a girl, an outsider, she was happy.

Once she found her source, she wouldn't let go of it no more. She will protect her. She will be with her. She will prey on anyone that takes her star away, her Yuri away, no matter what.

 

Her poems were alive.


End file.
